Raven Roth's diary
by mickeyshouldbepink
Summary: The rules are simple. Obey my every command and you get it back. Displease me and we shall see. Too bad Raven won't stand for that.


**RAVEN ROTH'S DIARY**

Author: _mickeyshouldbepink _

**Disclaimer: **The characters have been taken from the comic book based show Teen Titans.

**Author's note: **This story would probably be 2-4 chapters by my estimate. Romance/Humor

......................................................................................................................................................

I. introduction

Jump City's cherished local Boy wonder, head of the elite crime fighting squad: Teen Titans, the one and only Robin had uncovered an object of vast interest right under Titans Tower's roof, under the couch, no less. He was critical on running his index finger along the whole length of its cool black spine, his curiosity overcoming his nervousness with his half-expectations that it would explode in his hands. He was convinced this was twice more dangerous than the time he had tried to mess with xynothium. What he had in his hands was (could it be?) , the alleged lump that marred the very expensive, Italian, extra-wide, plush, leather sofa Cy had been pestering him about was (dare he believe it?) a dark bound book with the words 'RAVEN ROTH'S DIARY' written across in striking drippy, bold red. His fingers tingled from the temptation to leaf through it's pages. Robin, the fifteen-year-old insomiac, had Raven Roth's diary. The possibilites were endless.

.

_Dear Raven, _

_I have your diary _(Gasp!)_. Obey my every demand and it shall be returned unbroadcasted. Displease me and you will see._

_My first order is for you to compliment Beast Boy _(Gasp!!)

_My second is to eat his tofu. _(Anything but that!)

_XXX_

"Dirty. Rotten. Crook. Bastard. Blackmailer. Obliterate!" Raven had been murmuring to herself all morning, flickering black fire danced over her gray skin as she paced unconsciously tearing the whole kitchen apart sending everything flying-whirling-in circles around her like an indoor tornado. "Thief. Stupid, stupid. Kill!"

The four other Titans had to duck behind the counter every time Raven sent pots and pans and knives hurtling their way. They peeked at their deranged friend with eyes large from curiosity and confusion. Five hundred pounds of stainless steal refrigerator was hurled in their direction and they all went down just in the nick of time. They winced at the loud boom it made when it hit the far wall. It had been a good friend of Cyborg.

"I think." Beast boy said bending his head closer to his team mates and bringing his voice lower. "_Raven's finally lost it!"_

Cyborg slapped his arm. "_Hush, green-man. Maybe if we keep quiet, she won't-"_

"Excuse me, Raven! Have you suddenly gone to cuckoo's ville? Because we'll be happy to get out of the tower for some pizza!" Beast boy offered popping up from behind their hiding place gesturing to the door with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

Raven turned to him growing quiet. She blinked once, twice. She unclenched her fists and dropped the tornado strewing the objects all around her feet. Cy, Robin, and Star got up to their feet with Beast Boy.

"Which. One. Of. _You. _Took. It?" She asked articulating each word carefully. The black fire on her erupting higher and dancing more actively.

It was clear she wanted someone's head on a platter. Robin gulped. Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to tinker with Raven after all. Knowing it was in his sock drawer had given him an adrenalin rush. The minor form of crookery excited him. Now he was just hoping she wouldn't blast him in another dimension. Curse his nightly restlessness stemming from his inability to sleep.

They were all sent airborne before Raven without her having to move a finger, all lined up like cereal boxes in a cupboard.

"Imma tell you right now. I steer clear from your stuff, Raven."

"Whatever you do, NOT THE FACE!"

"What is this 'it' you are looking for friend?" Star asked ever the curious one.

Raven looked up at each of them scrutinizing them as if she was trying to decide whether Starfireos or Beast boy flakes would do as breakfast.

"My diary. One of you weasels took it. I can feel it. I just can't tell."

"A diary? A DIARY? You're freaking out about A DIARY?" Beast boy cried out flailing his skinny, green arms, in the air.

"Shut up, B.B. It has her feelings and little girlie thoughts in it. Of course it's important." Cy snapped at him.

"Will the person responsible of taking friend Raven's book of self please raise their hands?" Star asked swimming closer back to them from where she drifted off.

Nobody raised their hand. They just kept chattering. Only Robin stayed perfectly silent, his heart beating frantically. It wasn't adrenalin any more. Raven ignored the others and her charcoal gray eyes rested on him, arms accusingly on both sides of her waist. Raven could tell he did it. She was going to vaporize him into little wonder boy pieces when he just had his hair fixed from an earlier butt-kicking. It seemed like a lifetime she stared at him unblinkingly make him very uncomfortable. He couldn't bring himself to break her gaze knowing full well when he did then she'd really vaporize him.

"Okay, okay, Rae, I-"

"What feelings? What girlie thoughts? We're talking about _RAY-VEN._"

Raven turned her attention to Beast Boy. "Hey B.B, you look ripped. Have you been....working out?"

Everybody went silent. Even Robin who had already started to prepare to have his gut busted. Did she? Did she just? Whoa. None of them could believe it. Raven had just given an open compliment to somebody. To _Beast boy. _She did lose it. She had in fact gotten her screw lose. Somehow it made sense when she bent down, fished a yellow tupperware where B.B kept his horde of tofu from the ankle-deep clutter, sniffed it, and said, "I'm thinking I should go for this."

Robin's orders indeed been obeyed.

Would she get her diary now?

Raven began to walk away container full of tofu goop in her hands. Surely she didn't mean to consume all of it?

"YO RAVEN! WON'T YOU LET US DOWN NOW?"

She stopped, but didn't face them. "Silly me." She said dryly removing the invisible force that kept levitated so they dove down with a thud.

Raven was willing to play this little game, but someone better watch out when she's had enough of it.


End file.
